1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-way communication system, a communication terminal device and image mute control method, which are suitable for a video conference system or the like, for example. In detail, the present invention relates to a two-way communication system or the like which enables transmission image data to be selectively switched to imaged image data or mute image data based on a remote control signal, whereby a user can readily perform an image muting operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a communication system which enables two-way communication by imaging being performed at each mutually distant point, and obtained image data being transmitted to and displayed at the partner's point through a network. For example, video conference systems are becoming widespread as such communication systems.
With such a video conference system, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-331429, an arrangement has been made wherein before start of a conference, icons indicating the personal information of conference attendants at his/her own conference room (first conference room) and the partner's conference room (second conference room), or icons of devices set in his/her own conference room and the partner's conference room are displayed, and after connection with the partner is performed, his/her own imaged image is displayed on the partner's screen.
In the case of performing two-way communication, there has been demanded a function which enables two-way communication without displaying his/her own imaged image on the partner's screen. In the case of providing such a function, if decision is made simply so as not to transmit imaged images, at the partner's side the imaged images of the partner under communication are not displayed on the screen, which may cause a user to perform unnecessary confirmation work regarding whether or not a problem has occurred on the network or communication terminal device.
Therefore, for example, with Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-13693, description has been made wherein an imaging stopping unit made up of a shutter and so forth is provided, and when imaging is stopped by this imaging stopping unit, indicator image data indicating that imaging has been stopped is transmitted.